Special
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: When tragedy strikes Lan needs comfort. Megaman comes to his aid. This story follows them as their friendship turns into something more. [R&R. UPDATE, PEOPLES! CH.4 IS UP! XD]
1. Death and a Promise

Escuro: Hi everybody! This is my first Megaman NT Story. It starts off as Megaman/Lan friendship but will turn into a shounen ai near the end. Yami, disclaimers please!  
  
Yami: Escuro does not own Megaman NT Warriors only this story.  
  
Escuro: On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Special  
  
Chapter 1: Death and a Promise  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Fifteen year-old Lan Hikari's voice echoed through his house as he arrived home after hanging out with his friends at the park. At first he thought the house was empty but the loud sobbing from the living room destroyed that thought and left worry in its wake.  
  
"Mom? Are you ok?" Lan asked worriedly when he found his mother crying on the living room floor. Next to her on the floor was the telephone. She was trembling and had a look of pure shock on her face. Lan hugged her close, not sure what else to do. Inside he felt an emptiness in his heart that he hadn't felt before. Something had happened...something terrible.  
  
"Please mom...what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he said frantically. She wiped her tears before facing her distraught son. "It's your father..."  
  
Time seemed to slow down as his mother explained how his father had died when the plane he was traveling in crashed. Nothing registered after the news sunk in. He faintly heard her mother say she was going to call his father's family and tell them the tragic news. He had nodded before walking upstairs, his face calm and stride normal.  
  
When he reached his room he closed the door and dropped himself on the bed. Curling up in a fetal position he ignored the questions of worry from his Net Navi Megaman.  
  
"Lan? Lan what's up? How was it at the park? Did anything bad happen?" Megaman asked from the PET on Lan's side table drawer. He could feel the waves of hurt and devastation coming off his brown-haired friend.  
  
All he received was silence. This worried Megaman greatly. Lan had never been this upset over anything before...he had to help somehow. He had to comfort Lan...  
  
An idea rose in his head.  
  
"Lan, I'm going to try something. It might drain most of the PET's battery but I need to try this."  
  
Silence.  
  
Taking the silence as an ok Megaman proceeded to put his idea into work.  
  
In the minutes that followed many strange noises erupted from the PET. This caused Lan to peer over at it in vague bewilderment.  
  
"Megaman, what are you doing?"  
  
The noises stopped and the room became quiet once more. A thin beam of light shone from his PET.  
  
"Hologram System activated."  
  
Lan quirked an eyebrow at the computerized voice that came from his Net Navi's home but his confusion soon turned to shock as the light started to produce an arrangement of white lines starting in the center of his room. The lines moved upward, arranging themselves into the shape of a human body. A different set of lines came from his PET giving more detail to the body. This continued till a blue-clad figure stood in the place of the light.  
  
"Megaman..."  
  
Emerald green met chocolate brown as the two boys stared at each other; one in shock while the other was oddly calm.  
  
Lan, eyes wide, blinked twice before managing to speak to his now human Net Navi.  
  
"Uh...how?" he gestured to Megaman, seeing as he was currently too in shock from everything to do anything more.  
  
Megaman, who had been examining his body, looked up at his friend with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Well I wanted to figure out what was wrong with you but I knew I wouldn't be able to help without actually being there with you. So," he drawled out the word before continuing, "I came up with the theory that if the PET's Hologram system had a little energy boost it would make the hologram more...how could I put this...animate."  
  
The green -eyed boy waited as Lan took in the information. Finally, Lan closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh before falling backwards onto his bed.  
  
Megaman raised an eyebrow before sitting next to Lan's sprawled body.  
  
"Will you please tell me what's up?" he asked pleadingly.  
  
Lan's expression saddened as he opened his brown eyes. Turning on his side he looked up at his Navi's worried expression and decided to explain.  
  
"My father," he paused, "My father is gone."  
  
"Gone? What do you mean gone?"  
  
Lan's eyes narrowed and became angry as he sat up on his bed. "He's dead! He kicked the bucket! Bought the farm! HE'S D-E-A-D DEAD!"  
  
The outburst left Lan panting and Megaman shocked.  
  
Megaman looked down and spoke in a hushed voice. "I-I'm sor-"  
  
"No, no I should be sorry," Lan said in a cracked voice. His brown eyes were shut tight to stop tears from escaping but a single tear managed to escape and slide down his flushed face.  
  
Warm hands on the sides of his face caused Lan's eyes to snap open. Megaman gently wiped the tear away with his thumb all the while looking into his friend's sparkling brown eyes.  
  
"Megaman!" The shorter boy hugged the other tightly as more tears fell down his face. The force of the hug pushed Megaman against the headboard with Lan clinging to his waist.  
  
For awhile the only noises in the room were Lan's muffled crying and Megaman's words of comfort. Soon the crying was replaced with soft whimpering and hitched breathing then slow rhythmic breaths.  
  
"Megaman?" Lan's subdued voice questioned. He did not look up at his Navi, only stayed lying on his chest.  
  
Megaman, who had been playing idly with Lan's hair, stared at the back of Lan's head. "Yes?"  
  
"Promise-" he paused thinking of how to word his thoughts, "Promise you'll never leave me."  
  
There was another quiet moment between the two boys before anything was said.  
  
Megaman smiled lightly. "Of course."  
  
Lan fell asleep that second feeling warm and safe in his Navi's arms.  
  
The next morning he awoke under the covers of his bed wondering if yesterday had all been a dream.  
  
~~~~~~TBC...~~~~~~~~  
  
Escuro: Cute and sad wasn't it?  
  
Yami: Whatever.  
  
Escuro: Anyways please review if you want the next chapter! Ja!  
  
Yami: Ja. 


	2. Failed Attempts and First Dates

Escuro: I don't own Megaman NT Warriors. There. Nyah :-p Evil lawyers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Failed attempts and First Dates  
  
One month had passed since the death of his father and Lan was still depressed by the whole thing. His usually cheery attitude had become fake and forced every time he was around loved ones. The only person he seemed vaguely honest with was his Net Navi, Megaman.  
  
Megaman, who had always been observant of others, was the only one who could tell what Lan was truly feeling. And Lan, who knew he could trust his Navi more than anyone, was, in turn, more open around him. The only good thing that seemed to come from his father's death was the closer friendship he had developed with Megaman.  
  
Lan cared for his blue-clad Navi more than he expected to. Although he didn't know it, he always looked forward to spending time with Megaman after school.  
  
And as he walked home, eyes sad and lips set in a frown, he knew he desperately needed some cheering up from his blue-clad friend. After being rejected by Maylu what else could go wrong?  
  
"Your home late. How was school Lan?" his mother asked from the kitchen.  
  
"I was talking with Maylu after school. I guess I lost track of time," he smiled lightly before adding, "School was fine."  
  
His mother accepted his answer without any further questions. "Now go do your homework. I'll call you when dinner's ready."  
  
Lan nodded and rushed upstairs into his room. Dropping his book bag carelessly on the floor, he grabbed his PET from the bedside table. Instead of emerald jades he saw a blank screen. He sighed in annoyance.  
  
"How can this day get any worse?"  
  
A loud beep arose from the PET.  
  
"You have one new message."  
  
Lan pressed a button on the PET and an image of Megaman appeared.  
  
"Megaman?"  
  
"Hey Lan. I'll be on the net today. Be back later. Ja!" The image said before giving a peace sign and disappearing.  
  
Pouting in disappointment, Lan reluctantly started his homework.  
  
~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lan was getting ready for bed when an assortment of strange sounds came from his PET. A feeling of déjà vu washed over him as an arrangement of lines came from the PET and started to form a figure.  
  
"It wasn't a dream." Lan whispered as the lines became a solid blue figure.  
  
Megaman smiled widely. "It still works!"  
  
Lan stared for awhile before tackling his Navi to the floor.  
  
Megaman yelled in pain and surprise as his body collided with the floor.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Lan, who was sitting cross-legged on his Navi's chest, pouted in annoyance.  
  
"Deserved it," he muttered before asking, "Where were you all day?!"  
  
The blue-clad Navi squirmed under his friend. "Get off first!"  
  
With a sigh, Lan got up and reached a hand out toward his floor bound Navi.  
  
"Sorry about tackling you like that," Megaman took his hand and got up, "It's just that I get worried."  
  
Green eyes softened at the show of concern. Realizing that their hands were still linked, Lan let go quickly with a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
"So where were you?" he repeated as he plopped onto the bed.  
  
Megaman grabbed Lan's computer chair and sat backwards on it so that his arms were crossed over the back piece.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you," he said as his cheeks turned red, "But you have to promise not to laugh."  
  
Lan raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.  
  
Megaman looked down mumbling something that sounded vaguely like this: Iwenowwiglide.  
  
"Uh, could you repeat that?"  
  
Another incoherent mumble.  
  
"Still can't hear you."  
  
"I went out with Glide!"  
  
Silence. Complete silence.  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Glide?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Butler type Navi with the fake British accent?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't put it that way but yeah."  
  
Silence again.  
  
Then a snicker which quickly turned into laughter. Megaman pouted in embarrassment, blush still present on his cheeks. "You promised you wouldn't laugh."  
  
Lan stopped his laughter at the tone of his Navi's voice. "Sorry, forgot."  
  
Megaman waved it off as nothing, knowing he could get Lan back later.  
  
"So~," Lan paused and leaned closer to his Navi whose blush seemed to have become darker, "What happened?"  
  
"Well.it wasn't as nice as I thought it would be," his blush grew, "He just kept trying to kiss me throughout the entire date. I didn't want my first kiss to be out of pity."  
  
Lan chuckled. "Understandable, I would want my first kiss to be special."  
  
Megaman left the chair he was sitting on to join Lan on the bed.  
  
"I can't believe Glide was interested in you," Lan paused and a mischievous grin formed on his features.  
  
Megaman watched warily.  
  
Clearing his throat, Lan started to speak in a very Glide like way.  
  
"Oh Megaman, may I have the honor to escort you this evening to some fine net surfing?"  
  
Lan took his Navi's hand and bent to kiss it before glomping the blushing boy.  
  
"Megaman~!" Lan continued his Glide imitation by puckering his lips and getting closer to his Navi's face.  
  
"Lan! Stop playing around!" Megaman exclaimed while trying to beat Lan off with a pillow.  
  
Lan stopped his imitation only to grab a pillow and hit Megaman back. Thus began a pillow fight.  
  
After a good 10 minutes of battle, Megaman collapsed on the bed, his pillow waving in the air as a sign of defeat. After grabbing the pillow from his Navi's outstretched hand, Lan lay down on the bed so that his head used Megaman's chest as a pillow.  
  
They lay in a comfortable silence for awhile, Lan drifting off while Megaman played with his friend's hair. Megaman stopped his actions when he remembered something.  
  
"Lan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How'd it go with Maylu today?"  
  
Lan turned sideways so that he faced his friend. Gazing up at emerald jades he smiled softly.  
  
"I don't think it matters now." Lan fell asleep feeling better than he had before.  
  
Megaman smiled knowing what had really happened from speaking to Roll. He hated seeing Lan hurt and knew that it was his job to keep him happy.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Escuro: ^__^  
  
Yami: -_-;  
  
Escuro I liked this chapter. I put a lot of work into it and it'll probably take awhile for me to write chapter 3.  
  
Yami: She's swamped with over-the-summer school work.  
  
Escuro: 6 books! 6 freaking books! In one month! This is torture!!!!  
  
Yami: You always do things at the last minute. It' your own fault.  
  
Escuro: Shut it.  
  
Yami: Make me.  
  
Escuro: Fine. *snaps fingers*  
  
Yami: *now tied up and gagged* Mpfmm!  
  
Escuro: Please review! Ja!  
  
Yami: -_- 


	3. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything. Except. This. Story. Nyeh. ;P

Escuro: Aya...it's 2:35 AM on Christmas Day. I come bearing my patient gets hit with a brick for updating so late ow...reviewers the gift of a new chapter to 'Special'. Please...excuse my not updating the story but I've been so busy with school and the only reason I hadrecieved inspiration for the chapterwas because ofVol. 1of the Megaman NT Warrior Manga...Which is **ADORABLE** by theway. Please, enjoy this chapter and remember the **I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY**. I think there's going to be one more chapter...It's what I intended from the beginning at least. I'll try to make this longer but I stink when it comesto plots...Oh my, I'm ranting aren't I? You must beanxious to read this chapter so I'll shut up now.--

**Enjoy! And Merry Christmas!! **

* * *

With a few typed word commands and some energy from his PET, Lan activated his computer's MH program, real name: Mega Hologram (insert Megaman's laughter here). After squeezing the information out of his flustered Navi one night, he gathered the data he obtained with some of his own computer skills and (after a week of experimenting) he created the MH program.

The MH program, in all its complexity, had one simple purpose: to give Megaman an extremely realistic body outside the PET without a long wait or too much of an energy drain. Megaman's first try at creating a realistic hologram was such a success that Lan swore he'd make it so it could happen whenever he needed him ("And besides," he smirked, "I've finally got someone to help me practice those wrestling moves Dax taught me.")

Now, two months after that fateful day he first came out of the PET, Megaman sat on Lan's bed, legs crossed and hands deftly moving over the PET's controls. Lan, after having let Megaman out, hummed quietly to himself as he searched his drawer for something warm to sleep in. The weather outside was cold, as it should be the night before Christmas, and Lan had been playing in the snow mere minutes before. His body, still cold to the touch, desperately sought for something to warm it up. Finally, after berating himself for not buying enough winter clothing, he dug up an old long sleeved shirt and some dark blue sweats. The shirt was thin, a summer garment he would where when there was wind. So, despite the slight warmth that returned to him when he put them on, his body still shivered slightly.

Plopping down on the bed, Lan yawned and curled up amongst the cool sheets. Megaman, who had finished checking the PET, poked his friend out of his semi-asleep state.

"Lan?" His friend shivered slightly in response causing Megaman to frown in worry. Taking Lan's hand, he placed it on his cheek and jumped at how cold it was.

"Lan, you're freezing!" A motherly look appeared on Megaman's face as he tried to think of a way to warm his friend. Lan, who remained quiet during Megaman's realization, groaned at the familiar look that passed his Navi's features: he always wondered how Megaman was able to look worried, annoyed, and angry all at once.

Slapping the boy slightly atop the head, Megaman looked at his friend's pouting face. "Why did you stay out there so long today? You knew how cold it would get..."

Lan flushed slightly in embarrassment. "I know…but it was so much fun out there today!" he smiled brightly, "I was even able to have a comfortable conversation with Maylu," his smile dimmed a bit, "…It's been so tense between us recently but I think I finally understand that we'll never be more than just friends."

Megaman's gaze softened at Lan's words. "Yeah well…" he paused, slipping an arm around his friend's waist and pulling him toward him, "You're still cold. We can't have you getting sick."

Lan blushed slightly but enjoyed the warmth Megaman provided. Megaman, seeing Lan get comfortable, grabbed a nearby pillow and plopped it on Lan's head playfully, laughing to himself.

"You're way up their on my 'Christmas Noogie" list, you know…" Megaman smirked, "Time for you to get one!"

Lan yelped as Megaman wrapped a blue-clad arm around his neck and grinded his fist into his head (lightly I might add). Laughing, the two wrestled around, pillows flying and spirits lifting. They barely noticed the clock by the bed strike 12…at least until the PET beeped loudly and a message played.

'_Um…this thing working? Ah…Merry Christmas?' _

Megaman, who had lain fully atop his friend with his arms crossed and was resting them on Lan's head, erupted into laughter, a light flush splashing on his cheeks. His face buried itself into Lan's unruly hair as he laughed and Lan, who was laying on his stomach and was already flushed with embarrassment from the message-to-himself, turned even redder.

"Y-You…a-are-…" Megaman paused to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, "Absolutely hilarious, Lan."

Lan pouted and stuck his tongue out at his blue-clad Navi. "Merry Christmas to you too, Jerk…It wasn't that funny." He turned away from his Navi, lying on his side and facing the wall.

Megaman's emerald eyes sparkled in amusement and lay behind Lan, wrapping an arm securely around his waist and pulling the boy into a hug. With eyes closed in delight, Megaman felt the surprise running through Lan's body and laughed brightly.

"Ne…I was just complimenting you. You make me laugh. I like people who make me laugh." As if to prove his previous statement, he laughed lightly after he spoke, tightening his grip on the brown-haired boy.

Lan smiled and touched the arm Megaman had around his waist. Megaman's smile widened, his eyes closing happily. "Merry Christmas, Lan."

Before the brown-haired boy could reply, Megaman's 'body' retreated into the PET and preceded to go into sleep mode. Taking the hint, Lan ducked under the covers to sleep. Before his mind fully immersed itself in dream, Lan watched the PET a moment longer, a small smile on his face.

_"Merry Christmas, Megaman…"_

* * *

Escuro: zzz


	4. Of Cuts and Fashion

**Escuro**: Um...hi. -nervous laugh- I would like to thank all my great reviewers for sticking with this fic...I've never gotten so many reviews for one fic beforeand to see that people like this makes me happy. -smile- I know I haven't been exactly _quick _with my updates -dodges flying objects-but I am happy to say that this fic won't be abandoned! This chapter took awhile but I already know where I'm headed with chapter 5 so you won't have to wait to long for that! -beams-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Megaman and probably never will.

**Note**: If you haven't realised it by now, this fictakes a look at thedevelopment of a romantic relationship betweenMegaman and Lan. If you don't like theidea of two cute boys loving each other...you can go away now and save yourself some time. Go...knit or something.

**This chappy is dedicated to all of you who continue to read and review this little fic. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Special**_

Chapter 4: Of Cuts and Fashion

* * *

Megaman winced as Lan examined his injury. Part of his arm continued to fade, the pieces of data surrounding the wound reminding him how false his existence truly was. Turning his head away, determined not to gaze at the unnatural wound, he focused on the PET's screen. It displayed the stats of his most recent battle, in which his arm had been sliced by an unavoidable attack. Recovery chips were scarce at the moment so Lan decided it best to use this opportunity to test his latest invention on Megaman's injury.

It wasn't too long after the New Year began that Lan took more of an interest in the technologies of the PET. Using spare parts from his father's old study, he would build up on ideas that had spawned from Megaman's successful hologram experiment. Megaman would watch quietly from his post on the edge of the bed, transferring information to the PET for later reference, as Lan spoke of his ideas with a child's enthusiasm. To see Lan's eyes light up like that made Megaman feel real.

A particularly painful prod made him break his train of thought. Green eyes turned reluctantly toward the wound, mouth set into a tight frown.

"Be careful Lan…it kind of stings…"

Lan reestablished another piece of data to the blue-clad navi's arm before glancing up.

"Sorry Megaman," he smiled, "Just a little more and we'll be done, 'k?"

Megaman flushed a bit, lips forming a pout, before looking away quickly. "Yeah…"

Brown eyes twinkled in amusement before returning to the task at hand. Megaman, after insuring Lan was fully absorbed in the patch up, observed the object that speeded his recovery. In his net op's hand, a thin tool hummed lightly, already gathering data at its tip as it neared the now sufficiently smaller wound. Megaman smiled at the devise, one of Lan's most recent inventions, as bits of data rematerialized on his skin, joining together to form the blue that made up the his trademark suit.

The tool was still in its prototype stages but it did what it was made to do. The Hummingbird, as Megaman dubbed it after hearing the sound it made during experimentation, was a remarkable little machine. The long design had a loop of raw data continuously flowing through it, its tip releasing some of the data when squeezed. This data came from a program Lan had set up on his PC that produced data that had yet to serve any function. When this data met with developed data, for example Megaman's arm, it would merge with that data, retaining its characteristics and functions. ("They're the stem cells of the net world." Megaman had stated with a grin. Lan, for all his intellect, had stared at him blankly. Megaman sighed, "Pay more attention to your Science teacher, Lan…")

With one final 'hmm', the Hummingbird was turned off, its creator stepping back to survey Megaman's arm. The area on the navi's arm looked brand new, the cut having disappeared. The blue suit looked as though it hadn't been scratched at all. Megaman, who had distracted himself by staring at his changing stats, turned his gaze to his renewed second-skin.

With a few experimental turns, he spoke. "Good job…" he continued to flex the arm, looking it over, "Looks better than ever!"

Lan smiled widely, proud his machine had worked so well.

Megaman continued to admire the work, stretching the muscles in his arm. "This is amazing Lan…Not as fast as recovery chips but still-" a particular stretch of his arm made him wince, cutting off the compliment, "…It still hurts."

Lan's bright expression dropped a bit at the navi's words. "I suspected this would happen…" he reached over and rubbed the spot where the wound had been and was not surprise to see his navi move away from the light pressure, "The raw data blends to the surface easily since it's so simple to copy. When it spreads further into your system, it comes across much more difficult data sequences. They need more time to merge with that type of data…"

Megaman watched Lan quietly absorbing the information into the PET for future reference.

"To make a long story short, it copies simpler stuff faster than the complex stuff." Lan pouted, as if disappointed with his explanation. "The Hummingbird's still a prototype…and I doubt it'll be replacing recovery chips any time soon but I feel it might come in handy for spots like this where recovery chips are not available."

"Not available?" Megaman laughed. "You wasted all your cash on battle chips and new parts. I don't think 'forgetting to buy recovery chips' means that they're unavailable."

Lan 'humph'-ed and crossed his arms, a slight blush apparent on his face, before facing away from the smirking navi. Megaman snickered, amused by the reaction. Reaching up, he grabbed on to his friend's waist and pulled him down onto the bed. Ignoring the now slightly dulled pain in his arm, Megaman hugged Lan to his chest, resting his chin on the brown-haired boy's shoulder.

Lan flushed darkly and turned his head to meet sparkling green eyes filled with amusement.

Two blue clad hands moved from his waist to pull at the corners of his mouth, stretching them into a forced toothy grin.

"Cheer up, ne?"

Lan's reaction time was slowed by the strange but oddly affectionate gesture but it wasn't long before his teeth decided Megaman's finger would make a good chew toy.

"Ow!" Megaman cradled his hand to his chest, surprised by the sudden bite. He stared at his net op with wide doleful eyes, a pout forming on his lips. Having been released from the other's hold, Lan sat facing his navi, a slightly embarrassed smile on his face.

"Reflex?"

A half-hearted glare was thrown back at the response. "Yuh-huh. Of course."

Lan smiled lightly, stretching his arms high, before moving off the bed. Megaman remained seated, checking his gloved hand for teeth marks.

After taking a moment to review his thoughts, Lan brightened, heading strait for his dresser. The sound of drawers being opened furiously (and narrowly missing getting hit by a pair of smiley-face boxers) Megaman turned his attention to his excited friend, moving every now and then to avoid articles of clothing.

"Lan?" the boy continued to search, mumbling to himself as he examined the contents his dresser drawer, "…Exactly why are you raiding your wardrobe?"

The brown-eyed boy closed the drawer he was looking through and opened the next one, obviously not having found what he was looking for. "Remember when we were hanging out a few days ago and you told me I should get out more?"

Megaman frowned. "Yeah…and I still think you should." He remembered that conversation quite clearly. Ever since the MH program was completed, Lan spent almost all his time in his room, chatting with Megaman and working on his latest gadget. The blue-clad navi felt he was being selfish for taking up all of Lan's time and wished the boy would go out and make some effort to be with his friends.

Lan briefly glanced at scrap of paper he had found, reading the words and deciding the slip to be irrelevant to the matter at hand. "Well, I've come up with an idea…The portable battery's been complete for awhile and I know that with it, Operation Megabust can be a success-"

Megaman did a double-take. "Mega-what?"

"Megabust. I'm going to bust you out of this house. My room gets boring after awhile so I take it you're cool with it…Where are they?" he moved on to yet another drawer.

Megaman simply blinked, still surprised. "You named it…Megabust…"

Lan continued to speak, ignoring his navi's lack of a true response. "When we went to that festival with Maylu a few weeks back, she mentioned something about getting new 'fashion chips' for Roll. At first I thought it sounded really girly, so I didn't give it much thought but-Aha!" the brown-eyed smiled triumphantly, a small battle chip case in his grasp.

By now Megaman had snapped out of it, (also having affectionately called the boy a dork under his breath) and was listening intently to his friend's plan. "But…?"

Going back to the bed where his navi was lying, Lan continued, the chip-case held securely in his hand. "But then I remembered what you said about going out more…And how I didn't want you to feel left out. I realized then, that these fashion chips could prove useful. A little bit a research and a lot of cash later, I got you these."

Lan opened the box to reveal a series of chips, each of their labels portraying the image of a different outfit. Megaman had heard of fashion chips before, but never looked into them. He knew they were widely popular among the female population but chips that gave a navi clothes never struck Megaman as useful, considering navis didn't necessarily need anything other than their battle-suits in terms of 'outfits'.

"Fashion Chips?" he looked at the different labels curiously, "Why so many? And what exactly do you plan on doing with them?"

Lan smiled mischievously, wordlessly reaching over the inquiring navi and snatching the PET of the table. After a quick look at the set of chips, he chose one near the front of the row and placed it into the download-slot of the PET.

"Fashion Chip in. Download. Blue Casual Wear."

Megaman stared at Lan, eyes wide, as his body began to glow. New data from the chip formed, looking as real as what they were modeled after. Green-eyes could only stare in amazement as the download ended, his blue body-suit now replaced with what appeared to be a pair of snug blue jeans and a navy-blue t-shirt. The jeans sported thin chains that began at the front pockets and connected to the back. His t-shirt was a plain dark-blue except at the sleeves, which were designed to look as if someone had splashed white paint on them. His heavy boots were gone as well, replaced by a pair of simple blue and white sneakers. He noticed, with slight amusement, that the large gloves that encased his hands and the helmet that rested on his head had not been affected by the download, still maintaining their respective spots.

Once done looking over his new attire, Megaman turned his gaze over to Lan, who had resigned to sitting on the bed with a positively delighted look adorning his boyish features.

"Lan-"

Before Megaman could question his net op, the boy had pulled him down onto the bed by his arms, causing the navi to fall half on his friend's lap and half on the floor.

Nimble fingers pulled at his gloves, tugging until the snug material slipped off. After tossing the gloves to the side, those same hands turned to his head, poking and tugging at parts of his helmet. ("Hey! What are you-? Lan!" a low whine, "Hold. Still.") Suddenly, as if remembering something, Lan grasped the ear pieces on the sides of the helmet and turned. With a slight pop (and a light gasp from Megaman) the helmet came off, tendrils of dark blue hair falling in front of wide green eyes.

Lan felt his face flush as he stared at his net-navi. He'd seen the other's spiky dark hair peek from the back of the helmet and had always tugged on it to annoy the other. He had often wondered what it would look like and wasn't surprised by its appearance. It was just as he imagined: dark blue hair, matted down at the top due to the constant head-gear, which developed into spikes further down.

Quickly looking away, he maneuvered himself off the bed and over to his drawer again, leaving his navi kneeling at the foot of hid bed, tugging at his own hair and marveling at his hands. Megaman had barely noticed the boy go, too enraptured by the feel of the things around him. His sensory functions only went so far with his gloves on and this was an interesting opportunity to test them out fully. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the texture of the strands and the smoothness of his scalp. He couldn't remember a time where he didn't have that helmet on and enjoyed the lack of pressure on his head.

Lan returned to the foot of the bed, a large hand mirror in his hand. Still smiling at the other's reactions to his new appearance, he bent down and wrapped his arms securely around the other's neck, one hand holding the mirror in front of both their faces. Megaman stared at his reflection with wide eyes for a moment before meeting the gaze of his net op's reflection.

"Why…?"

"Because…" Lan smiled back at him through the mirror and Megaman couldn't help but think that he setting himself up for something troublesome.

"We're going to the mall."

* * *

**Escuro**: -smile- Yesh. I am teh evil. Ph34r. X3 Don't worry. Chapter 5 is coming soon! Please review! They've kept me going for so long... 


End file.
